Lonesome Souls (Part1)
Prelude The night sky was alight, green flames surrounded me, I couldn't move - like something had grabbed my entire body. Green sparks exploded from a large molten heap in front of me with white scarring on the side that says "Ecei'lo Penatentary - 11" Snow was littering the air, clogging it with a frozen aura, some of it landed delicatly on my cheek. A silhouette appeared past the flames, a lumbering giant - his face appeared through the light. He looked like a man roughly in his 40's with a dark beard and a nasty look on his face, he had a fresh scar go accross his face from temple to cheek. He threw what looked like a gun on the ground, and grabbed my jumpsuit near the collar, his breath stinking of cheap drink and gruel, his eyes blazing in rage "You son of a bitch" he choked "Look what you have done, hundreds of rabid criminals and psychopaths now on the loose" I couldn't talk, his fist was crushing my already collapsed lung I merely squeeked out a quick "Help" "Oh no, you are not getting away from me now" he said as I heard his neck crack, then looking around my face "No, I think you will suffer an unfortunate accident, gods be damned you will pay" He pushed me against what felt like hardened rubble, and pounded against my chest - I spat out blood, coughing and retching. He let me go, I fell on the floor then a sharp pain in my back - his boot was smashing my spine. "I am going to get executed for this mess, they will think you bribed or threatened me" he yelled "and its all. your. fault!" He contined to stomp on my back, my implant shutdown and pain rushed through my entire body, I couldn't stop tearing up "Once I am done with you" he screamed, now mad with bloodlust "I am going to kill every one of your bottomfeeding frie-" A large bang blasted my ears, all I could see is a thud on the ground - a large hole through the wardens head. "Oh no you're not" the voice said "I still got unfinished buisness with him.." The voice had shown up, it was a man from the jail - he had a very gaunt look, with a large, dark beard encompassing his jaw line and a mane of long hair, his ears were pointed slightly while his skin was strangely fair-looking. His eyes were tinted by the flames, but were clearly a dark brown with slivers of orange "You'd think he would just kill you with the gun" he said as he tried to hold in a chuckle "I guess these grunts wouldn't know how to pour piss out of a boot if the instructions we're on the heel, eh?" I hurt too much to hear him, but his face was reassuring - a slight smirk, but with a serious tone to it. He plunged a massive needle in my back, I could feel warmth coming from my implant and pain leave my body. It was almost relieving until I could feel my harsh breathing. He rolled me over on my back, a sharp pain jolted down my spine - he grabbed some sort of tool from the wardens old medical pouch, some sort of electric device. "Now you may want to bite on this" he said while handing me a thick roll of fabric "This is gonna hurt alot" He changed what looked like a massive battery and placed the object on my chest, it grew 4 legs - spindly, yet strong. It crawled up and down my body - scanning me with orange lights - it eventually stopped over my lungs. "Respiratory system reaching critical, recomnend immediate repair - insert medical catalyst" said the tiny machine in a stale, but squeeky voice He plugged in some sort of green liquid on the machine, it grabbed hold of my torso - a large needle popped out of its undercarriage. It moved its legs so that the needle stood over my left lung and plunged quickly. I was shaking in pain as my lungs began to heal incredibly quickly - I could feel it re-inflate to normal. I let out a gasping breath, like I had never tasted air before. I grasped his arm and hyper-ventilated, my hand almost ripping what felt like another jumpsuit. I stopped and waited for the feeling to subsist, it only took 5 seconds - but to me it felt like 5 years. I looked upon his face, it had been the man from the riot. "Don't move, I got help coming in to get you out of here" he said "You're lucky, but lets just hope none of the grunts around here come around, just stay low for now" Easy for him to say, he wasn't laying next to a fresh corpse. Chapter 1 The wind was chilly, blowing through my thin clothes I still had. The sky was a bright blue, with grey splotches of looming over the nearby mountains. The prison entrance was a flat courtyard with green grass, small waist high-walls and a large fountain in the central pathway. The acutal prison walls around it weren't like the stockades in the Shivan region, instead of razor wire - large pylons plopped on top, that gave off a faint hum, running into these would disintegrate any living flesh. I looked to the guard next to me, his face was very gruff with a cleanly shaven face and jagged features. His ears we're slightly pointed, pointing to a mixed descent. His eyes were a dark, flat grey with no visible iris only the veins in his eyes seemed to give off colour. His hair was hidden under what looked like a sentries helmet, marked with checkerboard patterns and a little tuff of red cloth coming off the top. His uniform was a grey long-sleeved shirt and loose pants, covered in large piece of riot armour covering his torso and groin. His boots made his pants a bit baggy, but the leg guards made it more flamboyant then needed. His left shoulder had a small piece of cloth hanging off the side, it had a mark signifying his rank as private. He glared at me and his lips started to make a motion "Well, well, well" he chuckled, a coarse dockworkers voice "Look who we got with us, boys" All the other guards leered me, one of them shook his head and mumbled something unpleasant. In my haste I noticed I was amongst around 25 other prisoners, I could pick out a large Shivan and a few Usyd - likely sepratists. We walked towards the fountain and I could see a large building through the mist, it was the prison. It had 4 massive towers armed with automated defence turrets, likely equipped with lethal weapons. The acutal building was a beautfially carved palace with pylons surrounding each of the windows, even the large one that looked like an old throne room. I looked closer and the pillars that flanked the large, metal doors had statues engraved into them, depicting ancient Aracuul lifting up a binary system. The gruff guard pulled out a small comm-device and signalled the entrance guard to open the door and the large door began to spread apart, a quick glance at the scenery inside reveal a large stair case and a sign saying "You're salvation lies here, repent and Vael will bless you with freedom" I was forced into a clean, white room - a little sphere on an arm appeared from the roof. "Please dispense all impedimenta" said a robotic, monotone voice as a large bin rose up from the floor. I dumped my clothes into the bin and the bin descended back into the floor, the sphere looked at me "Once you're sentence is finished, your items will be returned" said the sphere A large opening appeared in the wall facing me, and I began to move - I looked down and saw a grav-plate moving me through into the next room. Many robotic arms popped out of the walls as I passed and sprayed me down with a disinfectant, then water. My body was freezing as I continued into the nex room, this one was different with strange wave shaped, black walls - a rush of heat emanated from all around me as the liquids steamed from my skin. The plate contined and stopped in another pure-white box, where a square popped out of the floor and opened. Inside was a prison jumpsuit, a stale grey color made of a rough fiber and a strange circular device. The device began shaking and 4 skittering legs popped out, it jumped on me and attached itself to my chest. I looked down as it grew a small spike and plunged it into my chest. Another sphere appeared from the wall, this time with an appendage. The spheres arm reached out towards the chest-badge and click on the button in the centre. "In the event of elusion, the latent toxins will destroy the targets respiratory system" said the voice "Once your sentence is served an antidote will be given to you" The chest-badge suck backed in its legs and it all folded into a smaller package and binded with my torso. The pain seemed to subside once it finished. The room began to shake and the bellowing sound of many gates opening filled my ears. It sounded like the cries of a behemoth as the creaking metal stopped almost immediatly. The rooms walls began to become translucent and showed a large cylindrical shaft with ten or so slits on each side indicated immense security, the kind that stops break outs in an instant. An incredibly bright light shone at the end of the entrance and as I went through it, the lights morphed into many struts and blinking silver dots. A massive dome-shaped prison deep underground, large enough to house a cities worth of dissidents, it had immense struts that could house hundreds of thousands of people. I looked up to see a glowing red light, likely a substitute for sunlight and silver streaks lining the kilometer high dome, patrol drones that we're constantly vigilant and immune to bribes. The walls were lined with large metal plates and more pylons, a single 20 metre tall screen circumfrenced the outer edges of the dome - it held a single, scrolling message "You're salvation lies here, repent and Vael will bless you with freedom" I looked at what seemed like a rail holding my box up from certain death, a platform extended from the nearby strut and my cage stopped moving. One of the walls folded in a strange way and dissapeared, a simple door lay in front of me with a sign "Wardens Office". The door opened in an "X" fashion, metal creaked as the door frame absorbed the door fragments, a large